


WOLFSTAR oneshot

by john_lennon_was_hecking_hot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_lennon_was_hecking_hot/pseuds/john_lennon_was_hecking_hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is head over hills with Remus. One day he just have enough of homophobia and hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WOLFSTAR oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, sorry if it's too short, its my first oneshot!

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter were all sitting in Great Hall. It was common morning so James was throwing some regular jokes and Peter was listening every word he said. Remus was just looking at boys smiling. Sirius was a little weird today. He was sitting, looking straight at wall, not eating. But Marauders were too busy to tell the difference. In one second Sirius just mumbled maybe to himself maybe to others ‘Can’t lie to everybody’. He literally rised from the table and took Moony’s hand. Remus looked at him hesistantly and blushed. Marauders and everyone else in Great Hall just looked at him weirdly, some people were shocked some were just giggling. Sirius made Remus stood up. Moony still wasn’t sure what to think. Padfood looked wildly and before smiling he said loud enough only for Marauders to hear ‘I think i don’t give a single fuck any more’ and kissed Remus really passionately. Moony kissed back. James dropped his fork. Peter raised eybrow and his face turned red. Probably the only person who wasn’t suprised was Lily. ‘I kneew it’ she mumbled to herself grining.


End file.
